Beautiful Soul
by MarijaV
Summary: A Sydrian Story based on the song Beautiful Soul.


**AN: Hey guys this is my first song fic so don't expect anything extraordinary. I really want to know how it turned out. Did you like it or hate it? I have a bunch of other songs on my mind that match Sydrian but I won't write more if I am not good at writing song fics. Don't be too harsh! For those of you who are reading my story 'My Little Family' there will be an update soon. I couldn't update cuz I have been busy the whole week. Anyway here is the story._  
_**

**Pairing: Sydney/ Adrian  
**

**Song: Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul (You should totally listen to it while imagining Sydrian moments and reading this one shot.)  
**

**Warning: Full of fluff and maybe some grammar mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction expect the plot.**

* * *

_***BEAUTIFUL SOUL***  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Every girl that I dated was beautiful, however they had tons of make up on their faces that a dredge couldn't remove it. And I started to get sick of constantly seeing the same face; smokey eyes, red or pink lipstick, blush and a thick layer of concealer. The more I thought about it the more I realized I wanted someone who was different. I wanted to love someone who knew who I am, who loved me for me not because I was a handsome or rich. In short I didn't want my love to go to waste. There weren't much people who knew about the real me. However I already found the perfect person for me. She was good, intelligent,sweet, caring and above all a good person. Not only that she was beautiful she had a beautiful soul too. Sydney Sage had my heart in her hands and I don't want it anywhere else.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Sydney Sage is a human, not the regular human that you see on the street or in the park**, **she was an Alchemist. She could do magic too but she hated it because it was unnatural. Sage was special but she refused to believe it no matter how much I persuaded her.

So here I laid on my ugly sofa with her on my chest sleeping peacefully. I couldn't sleep on this couch but I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to stroke her soft hair.

I wish so much that we could be together without all the hiding and the fear of her being dragged away to re-education centre. I want to be the one who will make her happy and not some human or Alchemist. I want to be everything that she needs but she needs her real family and friends too. I want so much from her but what can I give her?

The most important is that I would be always faithful to her. There is no other girl who understands me like she does. She is the one who keeps me sane, the one who encourages me to be better than me, the one who sees the good in me. But there is one thing that she doesn't see and that's how much I love her.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I kept playing with her hair, I took one lock and wrapped it around my finger. Her hair was soft so it felt like I wrapped silk around my finger. Then I took one long strand of hair and tickled her nose with it. Like I expected it, she lifted her hand and scratched her nose in a cute way that made me smile. I knew that I was being mean but I tickled her nose again and again she scratched her nose with a light frown on her peaceful face. Suddenly her eyes opened.  
Oh no, that was not good, she was waking up. I quickly closed my eyes and acted as if I was asleep in the hope that she would return to her sleep too. No such luck,she was tugging at my shirt and whispering my name trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes tiredly and looked at her . Her hair was messy and she looked so cute.

"What time it is?" she asked me and blinked rapidly trying to open her eyes properly.

"Half past midnight" I said and ruffled her hair. She made a funny noise and pushed my hand away from her hair. I laughed at her childlike behaviour. We were quiet for some time then she lifted her head and looked at me.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly and I was confused at what she asked me."Why are you in love with me? A regular human with no proper future. There are so many beautiful moroy and dhampir girls out there and you choose me. Why?"

" Sage it's not me that choose you it's my heart that ordered me to chase after you." I said with a grin and looked at her, she smiled a genuine smile and put her head back again on my chest. I tightened my hold on her and hoped that I would be the only one to hold her like this.

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try  
_

" I need to think this over Adrian. I might have to give up a lot things to be with you." she said while playing with my shirt.

"Okay think this over but give me a chance to prove my love for you and if you chose me I promise I'll make you happy and I will never make you cry." I whispered into her hair.

"This is some really big promise Adrian are you sure you can keep it?" she asked me with a tiny smile on her face as she looked at me. I think I already won her over so I grinned.

" It's very easy I just have to give you a really nice car and you are happy for the rest of your life even without me."

"Adrian Ivashkov you can't buy me!" she said in a quite furious voice and hit me playfully on the chest. I just shrugged and kissed the top of her head.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

Sydney was right she had to give up a lot for me and I was frustrated by all the complications that we would face. But somehow I knew that she was the one for me and now I understood what Rose told me about finding the person who would balance me. But who could have thought that a little Alchemist would be the one.

When I started to notice my feelings for Sage I thought that it was a little side effect of spirit because I never intended to be with a human let alone love one and I knew about the impossibility of us being together. My father already despised me and I always wanted his respect, now I can forget about that since I had forbidden feelings for a human. But then I thought screw father's respect I am in love with Sage and I am happy. The next problems were her feelings for me, her beliefs were important to her and according to these beliefs I was an evil creature of the night and not to forget on the way to insanity. So I kept my feelings hidden at first but she had such a personality that I couldn't stay away from her. I wanted her near me. Every time she brushed her hand against mine I shivered, it was too much to bear. I turned cold towards her in the hope that she'll stay away from me. She had that hurt look in her eyes that broke my heart. I couldn't get enough of her presence so I searched for reasons to be near her. My feelings strengthen for her over time and one day I kissed Sage and it was the best decision that I have ever made. I hope everything will turn out good for me and my Sage. Soon we both fell asleep on my ugly couch hoping that fortune will be on our side,

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_

_THE END  
_

* * *

**AN: Please review your opinion will decide if I will update this with new song fics :) And HAPPY NEW YEAR !_  
_**


End file.
